Home at Last
Home at Last is the ninth episode of the fourth season. It first aired on the Shining Time Station spin-off, Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Wish You Were Here in 1996 in the US. Plot When Skarloey finally returns home, he is met by a new, little Diesel named Rusty. Rusty explains to Skarloey that he helps to mend the line and do odd jobs. Rusty then brings Skarloey back to the shed to meet a glum Peter Sam, who is sad about his accident with the slate trucks and his cracked funnel. Peter Sam tells Skarloey of a rough, rocking and rolling engine called Duncan who came in his absence, who, as discovered minutes later, has just gotten stuck in a tunnel. Skarloey goes to help and, after leaving some workmen behind to fix the tunnel, he helps Duncan home, where the Fat Controller reprimands Duncan, and threatens to 'cut him down to size' should he misbehave again. The Fat Controller is only joking but the threat is enough to make Duncan behave all night. Characters * Skarloey * Peter Sam * Duncan * Rusty * Sir Topham Hatt * Thomas (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) Locations * Skarloey Railway Engine Sheds * Rheneas * Skarloey * Crovan's Gate * Rheneas Tunnel * Hawin Doorey * Skarloey Bridge Trivia * This episode is based on the story of the same name from The Railway Series book, The Little Old Engine. * Pre-filmed footage from Rock 'n' Roll is used. * A reference to Trucks! is made. * On early UK releases of Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories, the exchanged lines between Skarloey and Peter Sam, "'Who is Duncan?' 'He came as a spare engine after my accident,' replied Peter Sam. 'Is he useful?'" are heard later. Goofs * When Skarloey says "I understand", his face moves. * When Skarloey puffs out of Crovan's Gate, his wheels are moving faster than he is and he has Duncan's whistle sound. * When Skarloey starts away with the works train, he is missing his eyebrows. * When Skarloey pushes behind Duncan's train, he has Duke's whistle sound. * As Skarloey comes up behind Duncan's train, there is a spot of light above the carriage in the tunnel. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories * Thomas' Train and 17 other stories * The Complete Fourth Series * Classic Collection WAL * Thomas the Tank Engine: Bumper Special 2 US * Thomas and the Special DVD Packs * James Goes Buzz Buzz and Other Thomas Stories/Thomas and the Special Letter and Other Stories AUS * Rock 'n' Roll and other Stories * Rescues on the Railways * The Complete Fourth Series DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 JPN * New Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.5 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.2 * A Lot of Engines! GR * A Day at the Station DVD Boxsets * 3 DVD Boxset 2 PHL * Four Little Engines (Philippine DVD) DK * Four Little Locomotives and Other Stories UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends NOR * Favourites From Thomas and Friends (Norwegian VHS/DVD) * On New Adventures ITA * The Sleeping Beauty Gallery File:HomeatLasttitlecard.png|UK title card File:HomeatLastUStitlecard.png|US title card File:HomeatLastSpanishTitleCard.JPG|Spanish title card File:HomeatLastFinnishtitlecard.png|Finnish title card File:HomeatLastWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:HomeatLastGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:HomeAtLast1.png|Skarloey File:HomeAtLast2.png|Rusty File:HomeAtLast3.png File:HomeAtLast4.png|Skarloey and Rusty File:HomeAtLast5.png File:HomeAtLast6.png File:HomeAtLast7.png|Rusty escorts Skarloey to the shed File:HomeAtLast8.png|Peter Sam File:HomeAtLast9.png|Sir Topham Hatt and Peter Sam File:HomeAtLast10.png|Sir Topham Hatt File:HomeAtLast11.png File:HomeAtLast12.png File:HomeAtLast13.png File:HomeAtLast14.png|Peter Sam and Skarloey File:HomeAtLast15.png|Skarloey's firebox File:HomeAtLast16.png File:HomeAtLast17.png File:Rock'n'Roll.png|Pre-filmed footage File:HomeAtLast18.png File:HomeAtLast19.png File:HomeAtLast20.png File:HomeAtLast21.png|Skarloey's driver File:HomeAtLast22.png File:HomeAtLast23.png File:HomeAtLast24.png File:HomeAtLast25.png File:HomeAtLast26.png|The Lake File:HomeAtLast27.png File:HomeAtLast28.png File:HomeAtLast29.png|The guard File:HomeAtLast30.png File:HomeAtLast31.png|Duncan in the tunnel File:HomeAtLast32.png File:HomeAtLast33.png|Duncan's driver and fireman File:HomeAtLast34.png File:HomeAtLast35.png|Duncan File:HomeAtLast36.png File:HomeAtLast37.png File:HomeAtLast38.png File:HomeAtLast39.png File:HomeAtLast40.png File:HomeAtLast41.png File:HomeAtLast42.png|Skarloey pushes Duncan's train File:HomeAtLast43.png File:HomeAtLast44.png File:HomeAtLast45.png File:HomeAtLast46.png File:HomeAtLast47.png File:HomeAtLast48.png|Skarloey Bridge File:HomeAtLast49.png File:HomeAtLast50.png File:HomeAtLast51.png File:HomeAtLast52.png File:HomeAtLast53.png File:HomeAtLast54.png|Duncan's funnel File:HomeAtLast55.png File:HomeAtLast56.png File:HomeAtLast57.png File:HomeAtLast58.png File:HomeAtLast59.png|Duncan in the shed File:HomeAtLastDeletedScene.png|Deleted scene File:HomeatLast.png File:HomeatLast11.png File:HomeatLast52.jpg File:HomeatLast53.png Episode File:Home at Last - Early UK Narration|Early UK Narration File:Home at Last - British Narration|UK Narration File:Home at Last - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video